


Pigment and Pukka Shells

by ShadoKat771



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoKat771/pseuds/ShadoKat771
Summary: The hunt for a stolen painting yields multiple surprises for both the Phoenix foundation and the Five-0 Team.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when a head canon meets up with a sleepless night question and creates a plot bunny of epic proportions...

It was quiet in the halls of the Phoenix Foundation as the team made their way into the “war room”, each in their own stage of being awake.  
“What is it about rain that makes people in LA lose their minds?” Riley muttered as she entered the room, brushing back her damp, curly, black hair.“Even with a wide open freeway, they drive like old people”.  
“Probably because they believe that myth it never rains in Southern California”, Angus “Mac” MacGyver replied, walking in behind her. He was tall, blond and his blue eyes were alert.”Blame that 70's song”.  
“California dreamin', on such a winter's day”, Jack Dalton sang sofly, then stopped. He was also wide awake and ready for anything, thanks to his own military background. “If everybody dreams of California when it's bad weather, where do Californians want to go?”  
“Hawaii”, Bozer answered with a yawn, flopping into a chair.”I knew I should have left my phone off”.  
“In which case, you should be glad MacGyver is your roommate”, their leader, Director Mathilda “Matty” Webber said as she strode into the room. Despite being four foot tall, she commanded attention and respect the moment she entered.  
“Alright, Matty, “Jack sighed, running a hand through his faux-hawk hair,“whatever it was, I apologize. You didn't need to drag us all here at 0 Dark 30.”  
“For once, Jack”, the dark haired woman said, “this isn't all about you”. She reached for a remote control and pressed a few buttons, lighting up a wall of monitors. “Two hours ago, we received word from Paris Police that there was a break in at the Louvre museum, and one painting was taken, _The Astronomer_ by Johannes Vermeer.” She pressed a button, and some of the screens changed to a world map. “We've managed to determine that the thieves took the painting out of the country on a private jet, flying west and avoiding US airspace. Problem is, we don't know if it's headed for South America or Mexico at this point”.  
As the Director was talking, Riley reached onto a table and grabbed a laptop, opened it and began typing. After a few moments,she said, “I've got their flight plan.” She paused, and frowned. “It's showing a stop at Cartagena, Columbia, then a short one at Juarez, Mexico,”she continued, “but it's blank after that”.  
“That can't be their final destination,” Jack said. “There's nothing there but desert”.  
“It isn't”, Mac said. He walked closer to the wall to get a better look at the map. “Paris”, he said, pointing, “to Cartagena, to Juarez”. He turned to face the others. “These are fuel stops”.  
“Then, where's the next stop?”asked Matty.  
“Hawaii”, the blond man replied with a slight smile. “Honolulu to be exact”.  
“How can you be sure?”  
“They're evading American airspace”, Mac answered. “They didn't turn south at Cartagena, but they needed to refuel in Juarez. That means they're heading on a long flight. And one that doesn't have many places to refuel in between. Honolulu is a major hub to reach the Far East”.  
“Why didn't they just fly over Europe instead?” Jack asked.  
“Again”, Mac continuted, “they wanted to avoid as many air controllers as possible. Best way to do that is fly over the oceans”.  
Matty nodded, then walked over to where Bozer had fallen asleep in his chair, reached over and lightly smacked the man in he head.  
“What the hell?!” Bozer yelled, flailing as he woke up.  
“Next time I used the Singapore Graffiti Treatment”, the tiny woman retorted. “I'll inform Commander McGarrett of Five-O. Wheels up in 30, everybody”.  
“She'll do it, too”, Jack said to the young African American man as they began to disperse. “She's got the cane. From Singapore”.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn had just finished coloring the sky as the corporate jet landed at Honolulu Airport. It taxied its way to an uncrowded section and was met by a dark SUV.  
“We get a welcoming committee?” Riley asked as the group made their way down the plane's stairway.  
“Matty said she talked to Commander McGarrett of Five-O”, MacGyver replied. “Maybe they sent someone for us”.  
“Hey, McG!” Jack yelled, seeing two men getting out of the vehicle and walking towards them.  
The taller man with close-cropped dark hair grinned as he closed the distance to the group. “Dalton!” He called back, grinning. He reached out to shake Jack's hand, then drew him into a one-armed hug. “Long time, no see.”  
“Guys”, Jack said, turning back to the group, “this is one of the toughest SEALs I ever met, Commander Steve McGarrett”.  
McGarrett gestured to the shorter blond man standing next to him, “and this is my partner, Detective Danny Williams”. The blond man nodded to the group.  
“And this is Riley Davis”, Jack nodded towards the black haired woman, “Wilt Bozer”, he gestured to the other man standing next to him, “and this is our resident genius, Angus MacGyver”.  
McGarrett looked at the other man and nodded towards MacGyver, “the bomb nerd with the hamburger name?”, he asked quietly.  
MacGyver overheard and chuckled softly. “Just call me Mac”, he said with a grin. “It's easier”.  
McGarrett shook the man's hand, but spoke loud enough so the others could hear. “I wanted to thank you guys for helping us out with that earthquake in Hilo a few months back”, he said. “We owe you one.”  
“Why don't we continue this discussion back at our headquarters”, Danny said, “that way the entire world won't be able to listen in on our conversation”. He opened a door on the SUV and gestured for Riley to get in the back seat, followed by the rest of the group. “If we all live through the traffic. And Steven's driving”.

 

A short time later, the group gathered in the main room of the headquarters of the Five-O team. They were met by two men, one African American who was built like a linebacker and towered over the other man, who was built like a teddy bear with long dark hair and a full beard and moustache. They were both looking at something that looked like a flat table. They were introduced to the new group as Lou Grover and Jerry Ortega, and after introductions were made all around, Riley walked up to stand beside them, fascinated by the table.  
“That looks awesome”she said. “What can it do?”  
“Everything”, Jerry replied. He pressed a few spots on the table, made a swiping motion, and an image of a painting showed up on a monitor in a bank of monitors on the wall in front of them. “This is the painting we're looking for, _The Astronomer,_ painted in 1668 by Johannes Vermeer, oil on canvas, eighteen inches by twenty inches, so about the size of your average poster”.  
“The subject is said to be the scientist Antoine von Leeuwenhoek”, MacGyver chimed in.  
“Von Leewon-hooey?”Grover asked, confused.  
“Von Leeuwenhoek”, the blond man continued, “said to be the father of microbiology”.  
“And possibly the father of coffee”, Jerry added.  
“Good to know”, McGarrett nodded. “Where are we at with that plane?”  
Riley leaned farther over past Jerry's shoulder and tapped a few spots on the table, which brought up a plane on a flight path, then tried to make the swishing motion she had seen Jerry do, but when it didn't show up on the wall, Jerry made a more subtle motion and the screen synched. “I have got to get us one of these”, she muttered, then said in a louder voice, “It looks like their flight path is still going to bring them here to Honolulu. They're about three hours out”.  
McGarrett nodded, thinking. “Alright”, he said after a moment. “That gives us some time”. He looked at the team that had flown in from Los Angeles. “You guys still need to adjust to Island Time. Why don't we break for an early lunch so you can relax a little bit before the heavy lifting starts?”

 

It was a short drive from the headquarters of Five-O to a spot on the eastern end of Ala Moana Beach, near a large yellow and red food truck. “A food truck?” Bozer said, as they sat down on benches at a picnic table.  
“Don't knock it until you've tried it”, Grover said, sitting next to him.  
“Kamakona!” McGarrett called out to a large man in a yellow T-shirt and red apron that was emblazoned with his own face.  
“McGarrett!” The large man replied with a grin, “I see you're bringing me more people to feed. What can I get for you?”  
“These are my friends from the mainland”, the dark haired man answered. “Lunch specials all around”.  
Soon, they were all tucking into plate lunches of garlic-butter shrimp and macaroni salad. A look of pure wonder crossed Bozer's face after he took his first bite.  
“This”, he said, gesturing to his plate with his fork, “came from there?” He pointed towards the truck. “I'm going to have to change my mind about food trucks”  
“Kamakona studied with Morimoto a little while ago”, Danny said between bites.  
Bozer dropped his fork and looked up at the big man. “You studied with Iron Chef Morimoto?”  
“Indeed I did”, Kamakona said, grinning. “Helped my business a lot”.  
From there, the conversation went from one topic to another, easliy. But Jack noticed Mac wasn't paying much attention because he was quietly observing a young woman a couple of tables away.  
She was dressed in a white shirt and linen slacks, with a large sun hat and sunglasses hiding most of her face, but from where he sat, he could tell she had red hair.  
“Oh, Mac, my man”, Jack said quietly, “never fall for a redhead. They're like time bombs and you never know what will tick them off”.  
The blond man shook his head. “It's not that”, he said. “I could swear I've seen her before, but I don't know where”.  
Before Jack could say more, the group was approached by a short, bald man with dark rimmed glasses. “Commander McGarrett”, he said, “I was told I could find you here. I have heard some information that might be of interest to you. Is there somewhere we could speak in private?”  
McGarrett said, “we were just finishing lunch here. Why don't you meet us back at headquarters, Hirsch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long break! Got sick right after Part 1 was posted, and had zero energy until now. Hopefully, that won't happen again. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

“Ok”, McGarrett said as the group entered the main room of Five-O's headquarters, “what was it you wanted to tell us, Hirsch, that you couldn't tell us at Kamakona's truck?”  
The short, bespectectaled man looked nervously at the group.  
“It's ok”, McGarrett continued, nodding. “They've got clearance”.  
“Very well”, Hirsch replied. “As you know, I was formerly connected with the art world here on Oahu--”  
“You delt in forgeries”, Danny interrupted. “Go on”.  
Hirsch gave him a look and a slight nod, then continued. “Be that as it may”, he said, “I was just contacted by one of my former associates, and they told me that a very important painting would be arriving on the island this afternoon, on its way to somewhere as part of a private collection”.  
The others straighteded up at the news. “Do you know where it will be arriving?” Grover asked.  
“As far as I know”, the shorter man said, “they're going to just come in at the Honolulu airport, in the area for private planes”.  
“Good, good”, McGarrett said. “Jerry, call Duke and have him set up a parimiter around the private plane area--”  
“That would not be a good idea, _monsieur_ ”, a new, feminine voice interrupted from the doorway. “They would know you were there and abort the landing to go somewhere else”.  
“Excuse me”, the dark haired Commander said, “you are?”  
The woman stepped further into the room, and Mac and Jack recognized her as the woman from the lunch truck. She still wore her linen slacks and white shirt, but she had removed the sun hat and sunglasses. Her red hair was a fashionable length, and she had bright blue eyes. “I am Jeanne-Marie D'Argent. I work with Interpol, and I have been following these thieves for some time.”  
While she had been speaking, Jerry's hands flew over the computer table. “She checks out, Boss”, he said. “She's with the Art Crimes division of Interpol”.  
“Vladimir Kostoff is a very cautious man”, the agent continued, walking to the table and looking at its contents. “The more normal things appear, the more relaxed he will be, and the easier it will be to catch him”.  
“Kostoff's gang has been one of the hardest to catch”, Jack said. “Everybody's been after them for months”.  
The redhead nodded. “Oui”, she agreed. “He has been quite, how would you say, slippery”.  
“Do you have some kind of plan we could use”, Grover said, “instead of cordoning off the area?”  
“Perhaps”, D'Argent said. “It will take them some time to put any kind of exchange into play. Perhaps if we sent a small group in first, and then called in reinforcements soon after?”  
“That would work”, McGarrett said, nodding. “How much time before they're due to land?”  
Both Jerry and Riley looked over the computer table and answered, “about an hour from now”at the same time, causing both to give an embarrassed laugh.  
“Alright”, McGarrett said, “Jerry, reach out to Duke and fill him in. Have him have a team on standby ready to go on my signal”. He looked at the rest, “Danny, you and Grover with me”, he gestured to the Interpol agent, “and Agent D'Argent”.  
“Mac and I will go with you”, Jack said, then looked at Riley, “you can stay and play with the crazy table”, he looked at Bozer, “and _you._...just stay out of trouble, man”.  
A short time later, the group split and the team heading for the airport departed. There was the usual chatter involved setting up a communications link between headquarters and the work van the team was travelling in.  
“Alright, Jer”, McGarrett said, “we just pulled onto the tarmac on the west side. Have you spotted the plane yet?”  
“Yeah, Boss”, the tech said over the earpiece. “They just landed, and are taxi-ing towards those hangers just to the west of you. You should see them any minute now”.  
“Got 'em”, Danny said, pointing. “They're heading towards that far hanger on our right”.  
“Alright”, McGarret said, turning the van towards the hangar, “we're going to swing around towards the far side of the hangar. Tell Duke to get ….........”

“Say again, Boss?” Jerry said, you're breaking up. His hands flew across the buttons on the table.  
“What happened”, Riley asked, a worried look creeping onto her face.  
“I don't know”, Jerry answered, “but I've lost comms with the van”. He tried more combinations of buttons, then looked at her. “They're going in blind”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, oh....


	4. Chapter 4

“Jerry, do you copy?” McGarrett tapped his earpiece. “Jerry?” He looked at Danny and Grover, and they both shook their heads. “We've lost comms”, he said finally. He began scanning the area to find a good place to stop and regroup.  
As if reading his mind, Jack pointed to an area between hangars. “That looks like a good spot”, he said from his place where he knelt between the two front seats of the van. “It looks like they're pulling into that hangar where...” his voice trailed...”where our plane is”.  
McGarrett steered the van to an open area next to the hangar in question and shut the engine off. The group exited quietly and gathered near the side door.  
“Does anyone have a plan?” D'Argent asked, her voice low.  
Jack looked at MacGyver with a grin.”You can mix some moo and meow and make a boom for a distraction, right?” Everyone looked at him with a confused expression. “What?” He continued, “I watch _Mythbusters_ ”.  
MacGyver shook his head. “Yeah”, he said, grinning. “I could probably mix up something in there for a boom”.  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa”, Danny said, raising a hand. “How big a boom are we talking about? A tear gas canister through the skylight boom, or a grenade to a pawn shop door boom?”  
Everyone looked at him. “Long story”, he said, shaking his head.  
McGarrett looked at MacGyver. “EOD, right?” He asked. At the blond man's nod, he hit him lightly on the shoulder with the back of his hand. “Come on”, he continued. “I've got an idea”.  
As the two men jogged away to the side door, Danny let his hand fall “And they're gone”, he said.  
“Good Lord save us”, Grover groaned. “Now there's _two_ of them”.  
Jack chuckled. “Rest easy, guys”, he said, grinning. “My boys have got this”.

The two men found themselves in a small storage/work area to the side of the hangar and ducked out of sight. “Think you could make a Molotov Cocktail out of this stuff? McGarrett asked quietly.  
MacGyver glanced around, then grinned. “With this stuff?” He replied in kind, “I can do better than that. Hand me that soda bottle”.  
A few moments later, MacGyver had finished mixing a concoction of liquids and powders that fizzed in the bottle. He swirled it in the bottle to mix it, then asked, “how good is your pitching arm, Commander?”  
“Call me Steve”, he replied. “I was quarterback on my high school football team. All State three years running. A couple of passing records are still standing”.  
MacGyver nodded, impressed. “In that case”, he said, handing the other man the bottle, “see if you can get it on that work table on the other side of the hangar”.  
McGarrett hefted the bottle, testing its weight, then stood up and threw a perfect spiral that landed on the bench.  
_**BOOM**_!  
It was a little more vigorous than expected.

“Comms are back up”, Riley said, back at HQ, as she looked at the magic table.  
“Thank goodness”, Jerry said, his fingers flying over the table. “I'll tell Duke to move HPD in”, he looked at an overhead monitor, “and notify the fire department at the airport”.

A Short firefight later, the gang had been rounded up, with McGarrett and Jack tag-teaming to take down the leader, Kostoff, themselves. As they walked the criminal towards the waiting police cars, they were joined by MacGyver, who carried a long, cylindrical case. “I believe this is your painting, Agent”, he said.  
“Let us get it back to your station to make sure”, she said, smiling.  
McGarrett spotted Danny, and manouvered the prisoner towards him. “Book 'im, Danno”, he said.  
“ _Really_?” Danny replied, gesturing to the group around them. “In front of company?”

 

Back at Five-O Headquarters, the group gathered around the magic table as MacGyver opened the cylinder and carefully pulled out the priceless painting, spreading it open. Hirsch stood beside him, claiming a “professional curiosity” to look at the work.  
“Incredible”, Mac said, looking it over.  
“Hard to believe that was painted over 300 years ago”, Jerry added.  
“Mac!”Jack said suddenly. “What are you doing?”  
The blond man had pulled out his Swiss Army knife and was carefully cutting into a large glob of paint. “It's a forgery”, he said calmly, continuing to work on the spot. He then switched to the tweezer attachment and carefully pulled out a small plastic packet containing a microchip, which he placed on the table.  
“Forgery?” Hirsch said, looking closer at the painting. “It's exquisitly done”, he continued. “The brush strokes are perfect”, he hovered over a spot. “The signiture...that's odd. The V and the M seem to be done a little darker...” His voice trailed off, and when he spoke again, his voice had a slight tremor and the color had drained from his face. “Is there a magnifying glass attachment on your knife?” He asked.  
“Sure”, MacGyver replied, flipping the part on the knife, then handing it to the older man.  
In between the signiture on the painting, in very tiny print, were the initals “NC”.  
“No”, Hirsch's voice was barely above a whisper. “No, that _can't_ be. He....he's gone”.  
“Who, Hirsch?” McGarrett asked quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, we're almost there...


	5. Chapter 5

The small man straightened, and handed the knife back to MacGyver. He took a deep breath, then spoke. “Three years ago”, he began, “I was living in New York and my best friend at the time was”, he paused, “ _assisting_ the FBI with some of their art related cases”. He paused, remembering, a slight smile flickered across his face, “ his name was Neal Caffrey and he could do art like this. The kind that could fool a professional's eye”. His smile faded. “He died during an operation,though. Three years ago”.  
“I do not know your Monseur Caffrey”, Agent D'Argent said softly, breaking the silence that followed, “but he sounds like he was a good man”.  
“He was”, Hirsch said. He paused a moment, a sudden thought striking him. “Who did this work?” He asked the Interpol agent.  
“That was done by the Directur de Securite du Louvre”, she replied. “He also was the one who put the tracking device into the painting”, she nodded towards the small plastic packet on the table next to the painting. “Monseur Moreau is very talented”.  
Hirsch blinked. “Did you say his name is _Moreau_?” He asked.  
“ _Oui_ ”, D'Argent replied. “Victor Moreau”. She blushed prettily. “He is very charming”.  
“He _did_ it”, Hirsch muttered, a grin forming on his face. “He actually did it. I _knew_ it!”  
“Well, now that Kostoff and his band of thieves are captured”, the agent continued,smiling slightly as she rolled up the painting and put it back in its tube. She picked up the tracking device and slipped it into her pocket, “would you like to meet Monseur Moreau?”  
“Yes”, Hirsch replied, going to stand next to the agent. “Yes, I would. If McGarrett and company don't mind, shall we go somewhere and make the arrangements?”  
“Yeah”, McGarrett said waving to them, “go ahead. I can get your statements tomorrow”.  
The two said their goodbyes and left.  
McGarrett was about to speak, when his phone rang. He answered it with, “Commander MacGarrett”. There was a pause, then he said, “Director Webber. Yes, ma'am. One moment”. He pushed a button on his phone and set it on the table. “You're on speaker now, ma'am”. The team from the Phoenix Foundation straightened up in anticipation of the dressing down they were sure they were about to get.  
“Thank you, Commander”, Matty's voice came through the phone's speaker. “I'm assuming my team is there with you now?”  
There was a chorus of “yes, ma'am” from the team in reply  
“Good”, the Director said. “I've received the preliminary report, and, while there are some good points, I must--”  
“Begging your pardon, Director Webber”, MacGarrett interrrupted. He took in the various charades of the Phoenix team trying to make him stop, but he waved them off. “Before you get much farther, I must inform you that your team performed beyond expectations. We wouldn't have been able to take down Kostoff's crime ring without them. It was an honor to work with them”.  
There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line. “There's still the matter of the damage to a multi-million dollar aircraft”, Matty continued. “But it isn't that severe. I think this once I can convince the overwatch committee to go easy on you. As it is, you're going to have to stay there for a few days while repairs to said aircraft are being made”. She paused again, “It's just a little after 6 pm there now, isn't it? What the locals call _pau hana_?  
“Yes, ma'am”, McGarrett replied. “End of the work day”.  
“In that case”, she continued, “go get something to eat and get some rest. We can pick this up in the morning”.  
The call ended with a chorus of thanks and goodbyes, and a collective sigh of relief from the Phoenix team.  
“She sounds like one tough cookie”, Grover said as McGarrett put his phone away.  
“You have no idea”, Jack said. “Where is a good place to eat, anyway?”  
“I know just the place”, McGarrett said with a grin.

A short time later, the group was sitting at a large table on the lanai of Tropics, the restaurant at the Hawaiian Hilton, enjoying various foods and drinks. Kamakona had joined the celebration, and he was deep in conversation with Bozer over the finer points of food truck cuisine, while the others were trading stories and having fun.  
McGarrett got everyone's attention and lifted his bottle of Longboard. “I think now is the time to make it official”, he said, “to welcome you all to the 5-0 ohana. Welcome!” There were cheers and sounds of clinking glassware all around.  
“So”, Riley asked, “what are you guys going to do on your days off here?”  
“Oh,” Jack said, putting a hand on Mac's shoulder, “I'm taking this guy to the beach and show him the wonders of Waikiki, maybe grab some boards and try this surfing thing”.  
“Sounds like a plan, right Danny?” McGarrett said.  
Danny nodded. “Although don't expect to get right out there your first try”, he said.  
“How hard could it be?” MacGyver asked. “You just need to find your balance and ride the wave”.  
“Listen to this kid”, Danny said, chuckling.  
“Wait”, Bozer said suddenly. “Is it _raining_?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks...at least for now. Thank you so much for your support, your Kudos and your Comments! I really appreciate all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> The 70's song is It Never Rains in California, and California Dreamin' is even older. Both are on YouTube. And buckle up, Buttercup, we're just getting started...


End file.
